


cut-scene between books IV and V of P. Vergilius Maro's Aeneid

by meretricula



Category: The Aeneid - Virgil
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-24
Updated: 2012-03-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 11:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretricula/pseuds/meretricula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In fairness to Achates, passive-aggression is the very least that Aeneas deserves at this point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cut-scene between books IV and V of P. Vergilius Maro's Aeneid

"I _said_ I was sorry," Aeneas snapped. 

Achates continued polishing his sword. "And I agreed with you," he said without looking up. 

"No, you said you were sure I was, which in context has a certain overtone of _sarcasm_." 

"I can't be held responsible for the context you put me in."

"See, this is exactly what I was talking about! You say something that should be completely reasonable, except maybe you meant it and maybe you didn't and if I can't tell the difference it's somehow _my_ fault--" His voice rose steadily, but Achates continued to stare down at the sword in his lap. Aeneas' tirade was interrupted when the cabin door slammed open. 

"Father, the entire ship can hear you," Ascanius informed him, with perhaps less respect than he would have used before they had gone to Carthage. Aeneas decided that he didn't want to deal with that at the moment. 

"Thank you, son," he sighed. Ascanius grinned at him encouragingly, clapped Achates on the shoulder, and headed back on deck.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this scribbled in the notebook I used for Intro to Music Theory, almost four years ago. Maybe someday I'll find the Cicero/Atticus fic I know I wrote in my Latin notes...


End file.
